Infection
by AquaThunderKnight17
Summary: Heero Yuy begins acting very strangely, even for him: he begins furthering himself from everyone including Relena and transferring to solo missions. Relena takes it upon herself to investigate Heero’s strange behavior.


Heero's Infection

(A Gundam Wing fanfiction)

By

AquaThunderKnight17

(Note: I do not own Gundam Wing…That would be Bandai)

Relena stepped off the elevator on the PREVENTORS floor; she needed to see Lady Une about security for a press conference, later on that week. The door to Une's office slid open, and WHAM! Relena walked headfirst into whoever stepped out. "I'm sorry--" Relena's sentence was cut short. She had walked into the tall, muscular frame of Heero Yuy. However, something was different; he was pale, red-eyed and his hair was frizzled, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Heero looked horror-struck, then darted passed her without a second look.

As Heero disappeared inside the elevator, Relena turned into Une's office. Lady Une was on the phone, "Yes, well I'll have some people look into it" she said and hung up the phone. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Relena, what can I do for you?" she said, "I just came by to see what kind of security measures are being taken for the press conference," Relena replied, distracted by Heero's behavior. "I have my top four PREVENTORS working security: officers Maxwell, Barton, Chang, and Yuy" she said, she was almost reluctant to say Heero's name.

Relena was surprised by her reluctance, she knew Lady Une trusted Heero, so why was she reluctant to add him to the security list. Being VFM, Relena had learned how to be a very good actress, so she played off her surprise "Your top four? I'm a little ashamed I was worried at all." Lady Une chuckled, "You don't need to worry Ms. Relena, my PREVENTORS will take care of you." Relena turned to leave when it occurred to her: that Heero had spoken to Une right before she had. Lady Une was hiding something. "Ms. Une, is something wrong with Heero?" she asked, Lady Une was shocked at this but quickly recovered "I'm sorry, but that is Heero's personal business if you wish to find that out you'll need to ask him yourself." Relena found it annoying how she could be so calm and play a off a question like it was irrelevant to the subject. "Very well then, thank you for your time Ms. Une" Relena said and exited her office.

---

Later that day

---

Though Relena found it hard to concentrate on her work, as her thoughts were still fixed on Heero's strange behavior, she managed to put it out of her mind and continued on with her day. By six o'clock she had finished her mountain of paperwork and written her speech on note cards for the conference. She had just poured herself a cup of coffee when her door slid open and in stepped Duo Maxwell. "Hey Relena," he said cheerfully "Good Evening Duo, what can I do for you?" replied Relena. Duo shut the door then turned to her, his expression dead serious, "I want to speak to you about Heero." Relena stared at him hard, finally someone else who was concerned about Heero; "What do you know?" she asked. "Probably not anymore than you do," Duo muttered, "If you ask me, Heero's gone off the deep end" "What do you mean?" replied Relena.

"I mean on our last mission, our target objective got cornered and the psychopath started throwing crap at us! He hit Heero in the shoulder with a shard of glass, and clipped me with something metal" Duo pulled back his bangs to reveal a large square band-aid over his eyebrow, "Anyway, after we took him down, I went to check on Heero's shoulder and he totally freaked out! He ran out almost as if I had the plague!" said Duo, "That's not all, after we got back I learned Heero switched to single-man missions! I mean I know the guy doesn't like people but that's a bit extreme if you ask me".

Relena listened intently, "That must have been what he was talking to Ms. Une about," she whispered, "Huh?" asked Duo; Relena went on to explain her recent encounter with Heero and Lady Une's behavior about him. "Ooooh, so it looks like Lady Une's got some secrets" Duo said, an impish grin stretched across his face. "Well, got to go Relena, I got to go bug Ms. Une into spilling her guts," "Good luck" said Relena sarcastically, "Why not" she figured, it wasn't like he was going to succeed.

---

Four days later

---

The day of the press conference arrived faster than anticipated; Relena still hadn't received any news from Duo about Heero. But she didn't have time to worry about it, in two hours time she'd have hundreds of screaming reporters pushing microphones down her throat. She triple checked her note cards (making sure they were in correct order), made her way to the conference room.

…

The open windows produced the light for the conference room; Relena made her way to the podium, then the door opened behind her. Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero stepped into the room, all four of them walked up her and stood in a line, "PREVENTORS reporting for duty ma'am," said Trowa "Thank you all" said Relena. She worked hard not to stare at Heero, but if it was possible he looked worse then he had four days ago. He was still frizzy-haired and red-eyed, however his pale skin had taken on a greenish tint and he looked, practically, dead-on-his-feet. What made it worse; he appeared adamant not to look at her. "Let's assume our posts," said Heero to the other three, "Trowa, you're here on the ground floor; Wufei you'll be patrolling the roof; Duo will be monitoring from the security room; and I'll be watching from up on the balcony." Heero turned without another word and vanished from sight.

---

---

Relena didn't need to be a former Gundam pilot to tell something was going on; something bad. She had glanced out of the corner of her eye to Trowa (whose walkie-talkie was going mad) she heard quite plainly Duo screech, "MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN! Heero's collapsed on the balcony." Relena could feel the blood drain from her face. She watched Trowa masterfully dodge the crowd of reporters and slip out to the upper level. A moment later, a door to the balcony flew open, and she could faintly hear Trowa calling "Heero…Heero!" Trowa then shouted into his walkie-talkie "Call an ambulance!"

A single reporter had noticed Relena had gone white and his attention turned to the balcony, in the room had heard the commotion on the upper level and before one of them could ask "Ms. Darlian is something wrong?" Wufei had arrived and began to herd them out a different entrance, "Okay people, nothing to see here!" he barked. Wufei turned to Relena and gave her a nod, the signal that she free to go to her best friend who was in need of help; she gave him a look of gratitude then dashed towards the upper level stairwell. Her mind was racing at a million miles per hour, but it only made the run feel longer. Relena sped as fast as her legs would allow, up the stairs until she reached them.

Trowa was supporting Heero's head; Heero was unconscious and his breathing ragged. Relena did her best to hide her look of terror, "Is he alright?" she asked, quickly kneeling beside him. "I don't know," replied Trowa; "Can you hear me, Heero?" she asked softly; Heero didn't respond. Her hand flew to his chest, but instead of smooth skin, her hand was met by an abrasive feeling. Relena withdrew her hand quickly and before she could properly react, the thunderous sound of footsteps roared from behind her. The medical team moved swiftly, placing Heero on the stretcher and whisked him away.

---

The Hospital: later that day

---

Relena worked her very best not to run into the hospital lobby, but it was hard not to, having spent the last four hours wondering about Heero. She tried to look brave as she stepped into the hospital, but she felt a little better to hear: "LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS CONDITION IS, THAT'S MY BUDDY IN THERE! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF HE'S OKAY!" Duo shouted. "Mr. Maxwell I know you're concerned for your friend, but I can't let you see him unless the doctor approves!" the doctor he was yelling at argued back. Duo threw his arms up in defeat, "This is pointless!" he muttered. That's when he noticed Relena, "Hey!" he said casually, as if Relena hadn't heard a single word of that conversation. "What has the doctor told you?" Relena asked, Duo's face hardened "They're trying to feed me some bull crap story about how he collapsed from exhaustion!" he said in a mimicking voice. Relena didn't feel that it was wise to rule out exhaustion entirely.

"No, it's more than that," Duo continued, crossing his arms, "I think I've confirmed your theory that Lady Une knows something about Heero." Relena stared, Duo pointed his finger; she looked. Sitting in one of the waiting room chairs and staring absentmindedly out the window was Lady Une. "She was here before me and I got here about ten minutes after Heero did." Relena gave Lady Une a stern look, "I think it's about time Ms Une gave us an explanation" "You can try but she won't say a word about it" Duo replied.

Duo then moved to harass the secretary again; Relena took a seat next to Lady Une, but didn't say a word. In fact, Relena didn't so much as look at her until the others arrived. "Any news?" she heard Trowa ask Duo. Relena turned to Lady Une, "Ms Une, you know what's been going on with Heero, don't you?" she asked. Lady Une faced, her lips pursed. "I believe you owe us an explanation, Heero is our friend too," Relena said; her words attracting Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Lady Une glanced at all of them and then sighed, "Alright, I suppose you all deserve to know what's going on. Heero is very sick—I think that part would be obvious," said Wufei sarcastically. Lady Une waved her hand "You're not hearing me, Heero is very sick." "Enlighten us then," growled Duo.

Lady Une breathed heavily, "Heero has contracted a virus, a very rare virus found only on his home colony." "I remember hearing about an epidemic that spread throughout the L1 colony," said Trowa. "Heero told me that the virus is highly infectious if he's around anyone with any kind of open wound—Which explains why he was so eager to get away from me" said Duo putting the pieces together. "Poor Heero, I figured the guy was under the weather, but to be so sick, that you're isolated from everyone…why didn't he say anything?" "Knowing Heero, he probably wanted all of us to stay away," said Trowa quietly. Relena sat quietly, attempting to absorb all that Ms Une was telling them, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him but she also couldn't help being extremely angry with him for hiding such a thing from her.

"Are you okay Relena?" asked Duo who noticed Relena's expression. "Yes, thank you" she said; her mind was made up, she was going to give Heero a piece of her mind. However, a nurse walked over to the group "Excuse me," she said politely, "Visiting hours are over, I'm going to ask all of you to please leave." Duo was about to argue but Wufei sharply kicked him, "Thank you, we'll show ourselves out" he said. Relena swore under her breath; her window had closed right under her nose. But it didn't matter, Heero would be here tomorrow and he'd have no escape from her.

---

The next afternoon

---

"How can I help you today?" said the squeaky voice of a nurse behind the front desk, "Yes, can I see a Mr. Heero Yuy please?" asked Relena. The nurse searched her computer files and then turned back and shook her head, "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Darlian, but Mr. Yuy checked himself out this morning." Relena nearly slapped her forehead in frustration, "Leave it to Heero to be out of the hospital within twenty-four hours of arriving" she grumbled. "Thank you for your help" she replied; she left the lobby nearly running back to her car. She had some ideas where Heero was and she had to hurry if she was going to find him.

---

That evening

---

Relena had searched everywhere, from Heero's gun club to his favorite tavern, now she stood at the door to his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for a response of any sort. After several moments she turned to leave, then the door opened widely and there stood Heero, slightly less pale and his eyes weren't red anymore, though they were wide with surprise "Relena" he gasped. "Good Evening Heero" she said, "May I come in?" Heero stepped aside allowing her to enter. "Make yourself welcome," He said picking up some newspapers off the couch; Relena decided there was nothing for it but to just say it, "Heero I know what's been going on with you."

Heero froze, the newspapers tumbling out of his hands, "Ms Une told me, she told everyone" Relena said. Heero sighed, "Well, then I suppose the cat's out of the bag". "Why didn't you tell anyone? Me?" she rounded on him; Heero stood as still as a statue, "I didn't tell anyone…because it's not your problem" he replied. Relena was fuming by this point "Because it's not MY problem!" she cried incredulously, "We're your friends Heero, we could have done something to help you!" "You're being incredibly naïve Relena! Didn't Une tell you this sickness of mine is highly contagious?" Heero snapped.

"Yes she did! And I think you're being selfish Heero! Why do you still bottle this kind of thing up? Do you not trust us? You act as if this thing is going to kill someone!" Relena yelled. "SHUT UP!" he roared, "You have no idea what this thing really is!" "Then show me, help me understand Heero!" she shot back. Heero's mask of anger broke at these words; he turned his back to her and, after a moments pause, began to remove his denim jacket. If the situation had been different, Relena would have been blushing and giggling all over herself to watch Heero undress before her, but as he removed his green tank top, a wave of horror charged through her.

A horrendous scab-like rash stretched across Heero's shoulders; she could see the muddy-red rash extend down his upper arms, almost to his elbows. He turned back to face her, a large splotch of the virus was present on his chest, as well as a few spots on his abdomen. "Heero…" gasped Relena, Heero stared at his infected arm in disgust "You think I look bad now, you just wait until tomorrow." He looked at her, her gaze was that of sheer revulsion, "Yes, this virus is progressive, I find new spots everyday." "And you were right" Heero said quietly, "only half right, I wasn't hiding away from everyone just because of the infectiousness of this disease…" his eyes met hers "…but because of the number of lives it's has taken."

Relena had managed to sit down, her hand over her mouth in horror. "I won't lie to you Relena, everyone who has come down with this virus has died. The longest anyone has lived with this disease was a month and a half," he said crossing his arms. Relena almost asked how long did he have but found herself biting her lip, she couldn't bear to ask him, nor was she willing to actually accept the answer. She sighed "Heero why are you so damn hard to get to open up?" her voice was calming; Heero stared at her, his eyes full of confusion.

"Why don't you ever let anyone help you with your problems?" Heero's eyebrows contracted, "What are you saying Relena?" She walked over to him, looking him square in the eyes, curled her fingers in his hair then kissed him gently. For a moment he seemed to accept her lips, but he ripped himself away from her, his expression a mixture of shock and anger. "What-the hell- are you doing?" he hissed. "Heero, I want to share your pain" Relena said softly.

Heero looked as though she were out of her mind, "No" he said flatly. "N-O, No!" Relena attempted to respond but Heero wouldn't hear of it. He retreated into the bedroom; Relena followed closely behind (Heero still grumbling "No, no, no, no"). "I'm sorry," said Relena softly, Heero sat on the edge of his bed "How could you ask me that?" asked Heero fiercely, "Don't you understand? I am the last person from L1 who was born during this epidemic, when I die, this virus will die right with me." Relena sat next to him, staring at her knees "That's such a lonely path for anyone to have to endure alone" she whispered. Heero was silent; Relena gently grasped his fingers, "Heero why can't I join you on this path?" she asked, Heero looked at her, his look both that of gratitude and pity.

"You're too important to be throwing your life away because of me" he replied softly. Relena's gaze shifted from his eyes, down to a splotch of the virus on his chest. She reached out and brushed it gently: it was like sandpaper; the skin was coarse and dry. Heero tenderly took hold of her hand and looked deep into her azure eyes, he shook his head slowly. Without hesitation, she placed her forehead against his shoulder, "Please Heero, don't run away from me." Heero sighed.

He rolled over, his body pinning Relena to the bed. His hands gripped her wrists firmly, but not tightly; his azure eyes bearing deep into hers. "Relena" he began; she placed a finger to his lips, then replaced it to her own, "Heero, don't be afraid" was all she said. He moved closer to her, their lips were inches apart, his cologne taunting her nostrils. "Relena" he whispered, "Heero?" she whispered back, "Thank you" he said pressing his lips to hers.

---

The next morning

---

Relena's eyes open gently; the beams of sunlight attempting to penetrate his closed curtains dimly lighted Heero's bedroom. She turned over onto her side; Heero was sitting upright, rubbing his neck. "Is something wrong?" asked Relena; he turned to face her and smiled. "No" he replied, tracing a long stretch of virus that coursed down his neck. The gnawing curiosity to examine her own body for spots was nearly overpowering, however she had long since trained herself to ignore such urges. "I love you" Relena said, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them, Heero smiled gently and kissed her forehead. As he wrapped Relena in his embrace he whispered back, "I love you too".

---

One month later

---

A light wind blew through the trees of the Graveyard of Soldiers. Relena stood above a gravestone overlooking the entire cemetery; the first of five reserved burial spots:

Heero Yuy/ Gundam Pilot Zero-One

Born 6 February 180 A.C.

Died 19 October 199 A.C.

The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.

Relena read the epitaph slowly, tears stinging her eyes, she was sure that Heero would have been happy with it. She just couldn't believe that Heero was dead. She recalled the day that Duo had called to inform her that Heero was in the hospital again and the horrifying news the doctor gave them: We lost him.

Relena's gaze moved from the gravestone, to her left arm. She rolled back her sleeve to reveal the muddy-red rash that once infected Heero, now infected her from the shoulder all the way to the middle of her forearm. She sighed impatiently, and averted her eyes skyward. "Wait for me a little longer Heero," she muttered to the cloudless, azure sky.

At last! Hope you guys liked it; this was a pain in the 'arse' to finish. Please R&R


End file.
